Pipe connectors or press fittings having several connections for the connection of pipes are known in a wide variety of configurations. The connections comprise at least one press sleeve, which is radially deformed by means of a press tool, as a result of which the connection end of a pipe surrounded by the press sleeve is pressed against a supporting member of the press fitting and pipe connector and sealed. An example of such a pipe connector is what is known as a double wallplate with three connections for use in series-pipe or ring-pipe systems in plumbing installations.
Nowadays ring-pipe or series-pipe systems are installed for preference. In series-pipe systems, a pipe line is led from consumer to consumer via double wallplates. The last consumer of the pipe line should be a frequently used consumer, for example, a washbasin of a bathroom. For example, by using the washbasin the water is flushed through all pipe lines, with no areas of stagnation forming. Areas of stagnation are sections of pipe in which the water therein is not moved or flushed, and unhygienic conditions, for example, as a result of bacteria formation, may occur. In ring-pipe systems, in addition to the series-pipe systems a pipe line is laid from the last consumer to the start of the series-piping. This has that advantage that every time a consumer is used the water flows from both directions to the consumer and independently of the actuation of a consumer connected to the ring-pipe water always flows through all ring-pipe line sections.
The disadvantage of double wallplates is that they require a considerable amount of space for the connection of pipes and are virtually impossible to use in in-wall installations such as concealed thermostatic fittings or armatures, concealed WC cisterns or wall-hung urinals for example.